Rival
by Chitania
Summary: "Hate him? Why should I? He seems like a good person" Karin explained


**My love is my rival**

Summary: A promise, a childhood love, a ring, and a single truth! Enter Kazune Kujo, the student council president! Just how can Karin cop with her new school?

* * *

_Spring, a season of love_

_It's the time for the fated one to meet..._

_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it._

_For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it._

_For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it._

"The new students please gather... H-hey! Where are you going?!"

The new student ran away from the crowd, searching for her destination.

'Today... I can finally meet him...'

She rushed to the school corridor, searching for the club section. 'Broadcast club... Where... Ah' she open the door with a loud BANG. "I'm Karin Hanazono, 15 years old, I want to join this club!" she shouted, throwing her hand in the air with a light squel.

"We've been waiting for you Karin-chan, welcome to the club!" a girl with black hair greeted her.

Karin stood there amazed. 'So pretty, ju-just like _Kaguya-hime_*!' she feel embarrassed being greeted by such a beautiful girl. "Arigato... Um... Eh..." Alright, end of conversation, Karin forgot to ask that girl name. 'There's no way I can call her Kaguya' she thought.

"Himeka, Kujo Himeka. Yoroshiku nee Karin-chan" she bowed.

"Yoroshiku Himeka-chan" Karin bowed too.

"Uhh... Where is Kirika-sempai?" Karin asked. "Do you mean Kirika Karasuma? That annoying guy will come shortly my goddess" the boy beside Himeka said with a little smirk.

"Ku-ku-kuga Jin!?" Karin shouted. She can't believe what she sees now. The super idol, Kuga Jin sitting in front of her in flesh, just like a dream come true. 'Kuga called me a goddess... My idol is here... Calling me... Uh-uh, get grip of yourself Karin! Kirika-sempai is the reason you're here. Not Jin Kuga..."

Her face is still flushed, she bent her head a little so she can hide her flushed face. 'Aghh, I need to say something' she disliked this weird atmosphere. "You see... I came here to search for Kirika-sempai, we promised to get married in the future. I even give him a ring! We sometimes sent letters to each other" she said with a blush in her face. Jin and Himeka stared at her funnily and then they giggled.

"What a wonderful story Karin-chan, just like a fairytale" the two girls squealed at the same time. "Amazing right? It's like a dream come true Himeka-chan, he is so nice and all…!"

"I'm sure Kirika-sempai is happy about it!" cheered Himeka

"I hope so too Himeka-chan~"

"Girls, it's hard to predict them" Jin sighed.

"You better erase that dream of yours, my goddess. That Kirika guy is only using you for this club" Jin commented "Eh? What do you mean by that? Kirika-sempai sent me a letter that said this club is fun so he invited me to join this club! He… he said that because he want me to meet him, it's all because he love me" Karin shuttered. She sent a menacing glance to Jin. Jin smirked by her answer.

She said that without knowing anything, without knowing the truth of the certain person she talking about. 'Really now, I bet she'll be broken heart when she know the truth' Jin thought. "Just take my advice my goddess" he said at last.

"Alright… well, it stuck in my mind for a while but… Why do you call me 'my goddess' Jin-kun" Karin as ask. It's not like she disliked it, in fact she is very happy he called her that but their previous conversation make her believe crumble slowly. She feels like taking the bait from the idol and starting to lose the trust she has in her childhood love.

"Because you look like a goddess, Karin" He answered simply. No –chan or –san or anything just her name. Karin blushed hard. "Ah… is that so?" she asked shyly. Jin just smiled as he watched the girl embarrassed. "Hehe, make sure you don't fall to Jin-kun sweet talk Karin-chan" Himeka said. "O-Oi, what was that supposed to mean?" Jin asked. They all laughed happily.

'What a nice place, that's why Kirika-sempai wants me to join this club' Karin thought happily. Suddenly Himeka and Jin laugh stopped. "What's wrong?" Karin asked. "An annoying guy come" Jin answered shortly. "Eh?" the door opened shortly after he said that. A figure enters the room with his hand in his pocket. 'Wait, Jin said that he'll come shortly. Does that mean this person is…'

* * *

*Kaguya-Hime (かぐや姫, _Princess Kaguya_), the main character in _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_, said to be the oldest Japanese folktale.


End file.
